Many human behaviors and diseases are influenced by both heredity and the environment. We are seeking to identify and understand how individual genetic loci interactively contribute to a variety of complex traits including psychological characteristics, HIV progression, and cancer risk-related behaviors such as smoking and excess alcohol consumption.